Unthinkable
by Step.On.Me2389
Summary: Jade is a vampire in clan that runs a small town.Kellan is a werewolf, the leader of his pack that is moving into a nearby town. When the clan and pack realize the 2 are sharing the same town,war breaks out. what happens when Jade and Kellan fall in love
1. The Vampire

Chapter 1

_Jade_

There are monsters everywhere. Hiding in the shadows, waiting. The things your mommy told you about to scare you into being good are real. I would know. I was one of them. I was one of those monsters that could make a grown man cry like a baby. I was a blood sucking monster.

I wish I wasn't. I would do anything to be a normal human again but there was nothing I could do. I was stuck like this. The only thing good about being a monster was that I wasn't alone. I could still faintly remember my human life. It was filled with lonely days and nights. I had not one friend to speak of and no family that cared enough about me. I was a rich girl yes but that didn't make me likeable.

Now I was part of a family. An deranged family who enjoyed some nice blood ever so often but that was ok. My clan was the strongest group there was in this small town called Bayville. We were unstoppable. No one messed with us.

If we wanted blood we took it. I wasn't proud of who I had become but I wasn't about to starve myself out of some human nature that still lives deep inside of me.

Anyway this story is not about my clan or how strong we were. It is not about what a monster I turned into. Its not about how I came to be what I am today. No this is a love story. Yes love. That strange mysterious emotion that we all have, even if you are a monster.

I never honestly believe in love. Why should I? I never had any form of love in my life till I joined the clan. And even then I didn't think it was possible. But somehow it found me. It found me in the worst time ever. Love you see almost caused the murder of million of humans, vampires and werewolves alike. It almost ended my life and the ones I loved.

You see love is more dangerous then I am. That's saying something.

I guess I should start with the day everything changed. The day _they_ came to our town. The day when our easy wonderful life came to an erupt stop. The day the war started.

"Jade!" Anthony called me. I stopped quickly, running in his direction. If a human saw me now they only see a big blur. If there was one thing I loved about being a vampire it was our incredible strength.

Anthony was crouched over a small human girl. She was beautiful and around 17. Her blond hair was mixed with her blood making her look beyond creepy. Her blood smelled rich and delicious. My teeth ached with wanting.

But I used all my self control to keep myself in place. Something was wrong. Anthony held the girl tight against his chest. His face was covered in bloody tears. Why was he crying over his meal.

Anthony was the newest and handsomest vampire in our clan. With his gorgeous blond hair that dipped into his bright impossible blue eyes and his muscular body, it was hard to resist him. But there was something off with him. I don't how to explain it but I guess I could say he was sympathetic to all creatures. He wouldn't talk to me for a whole day because I killed a baby boy once.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked crossing my arms. Anthony buried his face into the blond girl's hair. I could hear her heart pound ever so softly. She was moments away from death.

"This is Anne." His voice was muffled by the girl's hair. I tried to be patient but its so hard to do when I am thirsty.

"So. What's your point?" I asked my voice cold even to my own ears.

"She use to be my girlfriend." Oh. I got it now. Being a newbie Anthony could remember his human life better then the rest of us. His love for his family and friends was still strong. That would explain his meltdown right now. I could understand this.

My Grandma was the only person who really did love and care for me. When I turned into this monster, she had died. I went on a killing spring that day. I understood why Anthony was so upset. At less I wasn't responsible for Grandma's death like he was.

"Oh Anthony." I said putting a hand on his shoulder. Vampires aren't known for there warm loving affection but when I have to be I could be as sweet as any human. "It's ok."

Anthony tighten his hold on Anne's body. "I couldn't help myself. She was with some other guy. I couldn't control-"

"You don't have to explain it to me." I said softly. I heard a loud crack coming from Anne's body. I recognize the sound of breaking bones. Anthony was holding Anne to tight. To the point where he was going to break her in two.

I kneeled beside him. "You have to let her go." He gave me a dirty look. I had to fight the urge to bite his face off. I did not have the best temper.

"Never." He said in a icy voice. More cracking sounds.

"Anthony do I have to call Jake?" Jake was the oldest vampire in our clan, making him the leader. He was the quiet one but when he did talk everyone in the room listened to him. Jake made all the decisions in the group and had a tendency to think humans only as food.

He looked up with me with such sadness, I actually felt bad. I was about to tell him I wasn't going to call Jake when I heard a faint sound of someone running towards us. Not at the normal human speed either. This was something inhuman. A vampire no doubt. But was it from our clan or not?

I jumped up and protected Anne's dead body. My instinct told me to protect what was ours. A hiss escaped passed my lips. Anthony barely registered what was going on. He was still depressed over Anne. If this vampire was looking for trouble I knew I be out on my own.

It turned out not to be a threat but good old Alexia. She was in our clan too and happened to be my best friend. Alexia was the opposite of me completely. She loved power and strength. If she felt the tiniest threat then she would be the first to attack. But she was still adorable. Being rather innocent.

Alexia tackled me hard. I flung into a nearby build which collapsed under my rock hard body. I kicked her off of me. If she were human I would of broken her in half. Since she wasn't she only fell into the floor, making a huge hole.

"Stop!" Anthony yelled pulling Anne's body out of harms way. I laughed, running over to Alexia. She jumped into the air, flying over me.

Alexia stuck her tongue out at me. "Stop!" Anthony got up and grabbed Alexia's foot, throwing her hard against the floor. This was not a playful attack like what we were doing. I knew Anthony made a mistake the moment his fingers touched Alexia.

Alexia got up and ran towards Anne. She grabbed the dead girl and jumped high onto of the building I destroyed.

"Give her back!" Anthony shouted, bloody tears falling down his face. He jumped to his feet, hissing. I could his fangs slightly indenting his lower lip. This was going to end nasty.

"Next time you think twice about touching me newbie." Alexia said laughing. Alexia sounded like a little girl when she talked. But if you listen careful you could hear the darkness in her voice.

"Alexia stop." I said trying to stop the fight. Alexia opened her mouth wide, inching towards Anne's neck. Taking another vampires meal was the easiest way to get yourself killed.

I jumped after Alexia, grabbing the girl from her hold. I flung the girl away from her then held onto her wrist. "Can you please just stop. Did you honestly just come here to cause a fight."

"No." Alexia said crossing her arms. She flung her curly brown hair over her shoulder, not meeting my eyes. "I actually came with a message from Jake. An important message. But maybe I won't tell you."

Anthony jumped up on the building, fuming. He reached out towards Alexia, probably to break her into a million pieces but I quickly pushed his hands down. "Just tell us Alexia."

"I don't know what it is." Alexia said. She shrugged, smiling at Anthony. "Just that he wants everyone back home now."

With that said I jumped off the building and ran in the direction of our beautiful home. I went through the woods so no humans would see me. I could hear Alexia and Anthony following me. They must be pushing each other cause a couple of trees fell. I laughed. Even though they were annoying, I loved them.

I stopped when we came to our home. The old abandoned Rivers Mansion. The place is rumored to be haunted and who ever goes in it never comes out. The mansion is on the edge of the woods and the beach was close by too. Many people tried to sell the mansion but like I said it was haunted. People went in but that was the were ever seen. That was because it belong to a group of crazy young vampires.

Yep this is where I live. It has been my home since I was turned into a vampire 4 years ago. I loved this place more then anything. I walked into the mansion and heading towards the parlor room. Sitting in old fashion comfy chairs were the rest of my family.

There was the lovely but funny Zoey, the jerky ladies man Noah and our leader Jake. They all sat around impatiently looking at the clock. We never really cared for time, so I knew this was serious.

"Nice of you to show up." Noah said rolling his unbelievable blue eyes. Vampire eyes. We all had those eyes that were to blue to be real. Only we could notice the blood red outline around our pupil. When we had our fangs were out though our eyes changed into a bloody deadly red.

"Shut up Noah." Alexia said throwing herself onto the chair next to Zoey. She hung backwards like a bat, smiling.

Noah let out a hiss then turned his attention back on Jake. "Now that were all here lets talk about something that is going change our lives forever."

I sat down next to Zoey. She gave me a quick smile then looked back at Jake. Everyone knew that the beautiful Zoey was madly in love with Jake. Everyone of course but Jake himself.

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked refusing to sit down. He gave Alexia the stink eye. I knew he would never forgive her for touching Anne. Oh great.

Jake stood up, walking over to the fireplace we never light. We all had a phobia of fire since that and stabbing us in our hearts is the only way to kill us. Jake fiddled with a picture of all of us minus Anthony. He wasn't with us then. Something was defiantly wrong here.

"Jake is everything ok?" I asked softly. Zoey turned towards me, narrowing her eyes. Even though Zoey was sweet and funny, she was protective. No one touched her Jake. Vampires were the most protective monsters out there.

Jake let out a deep sigh. "Werewolves."

Everyone one of us let out a surprised gasp. "What?" Noah asked.

"Werewolves. There coming. They think they could walk in here and take over our town. You see this town isn't big enough for two monsters. There going to take our space and food. Them coming here is just asking for a war and that's what there going to get. This is a vampire zone. Our zone! Do you want to lose your beautiful lifestyle? Do you want to hunt less and always compete for the smallest of space?"

Noah let out a cheer. If anyone of us was the most vicious it would be him. The speech and Noah's reaction send chills down my spine. This was not good. Not good at all. There was going to be a fight. There would be blood. I could not help but feel a little sick. I didn't want no fighting. I didn't want no blood. Strange to hear that from a vampire.

"We are going to take care of these little puppies one way or another." Jake's eyes turned a blood red. He smiled at us, showing off how deadly his fangs were.

We all cheered and smiled. I did to but I didn't feel it. The meeting came to an end and everyone went there separate ways. We all liked our own space and if we didn't get it we got feisty.

Jake and Zoey went out for a walk on the beach. Noah went out to pick up so human girls. He loved to play with there little hearts. I personally thought it was sick. Anthony went to his room to most likely mope over Anne. Poor guy. Soon it was just Alexia and I.

"Sooooo." Alexia said righting herself on the coach. "What do you want to do?"

I laid on my stomach, kicking my legs in the air. If someone walked into the parlor right now they would think we were just two normal 17 year old girls. But we weren't. We were deadly. As much as I wished I wasn't, I could not change what I was.

"Want to fight again?" Alexia asked. She pushed me hard, almost breaking the couch itself. Furniture was never safe from us.

"No thank you." I said laughing. I played with the golden locket that hung around my neck. It was given to me from Grandma and I never took it off. Thinking about Grandma made me think about my Mom and Dad. Mom the famous doctor and Dad the famous cop. Both who forgot they even had a daughter. I wonder what they were doing right now. It was late so they be home.

"How about we go bother Noah. That's always fun." Alexia said playing with one of her curls. I always had a feeling Alexia had a crush on Noah but she never admit that.

I got up from the couch and grabbed my black coat. It was pointless really. I felt nothing. No change in weather could really affect me. I hated that. I wish I could feel the cold wind on my face making me shiver or the warm sun on my face making me sweat.

"I'm going out to hunt. I didn't get enough cause Anthony started flipping it." I said heading towards the door. Alexia got up quickly.

"Wait I come with you." If she comes my plan would be ruined.

"No, No its ok. I have to go to the library after words. I don't want to bore you."

Alexia's eyes got wide and her lower lip stuck out slightly. "But what am I going to do?"

"Bother Noah or something. I don't know. Bye!" I closed the door behind me quickly. I walked a little but then got bored of the slow pace. I ran the rest of the way to the town then went back to walking. I passed stores and houses, nobody bothered to look at me. It was as if I was invisible. Most humans can't even look into my eyes to long without getting all anxious.

A bunch of guys around my age stopped in front of me, blocking my path. I stared at the sidewalk, trying to relax myself. There hearts were pounding hard and I could smell the blood off of them. So…yummy.

"Hey there pretty girl." The biggest guy said. He stepped closer to me, grabbing a piece of my red hair. "Where you going?"

"Shut up." I said through clenched teeth. They ached and in ten minutes I was going to be popping fangs. The guy laughed.

He leaned close to my ear, drowning me in his yummy scent. A pain spread through my throat. I needed blood and now. "I like them feisty." I pushed him away from me. He fell back almost crashing into his friends. He did not like that. "Listen you little-"

I unleashed the full power of my eyes. He backed away from me slowly. Even a human as stupid as him could sense something was dangerous about me. I smiled at him, showing as much teeth as possible. Even if my fangs weren't out, the sight of them made him look sick.

"Excuse me." I said pushing past him and his stupid friends. They didn't follow me. I walked a little further into the town till I got to the homes. The biggest one on the block was my destination. I ran over to the house, checking the windows.

There was my beautiful Mother. Her red hair piled on the top of her head and her blue eyes shinning from laughter. She was eating something that smelled gross to me. Human food never smelled good to me now that blood was everything I wanted. A man whispered something in her ear which caused Mom to laugh. Dad. He gave Mom a kiss then went to pore himself more wine.

They looked so happy. They didn't have a problem in the world. It was like they had a perfect life. They were so in love. A tear fell down my face and into my mouth. I touched the tear, looking at my finger. Red tears. I was a monster. I looked back at the happy couple, to angry to control it. I wanted to jump in there and show them what I became.

Maybe I would of if I hadn't heard a faint sound of another heartbeat. Who else lived here? I climbed up the nearest tree without breaking a sweat. I pressed my face against the window that use to be mine. What I saw made my cold non beating heart break into a million pieces.

My old room was now a baby's room. The room was bright from a nightlight. There was a bunch of stuff animals in the room and everything was so pink. She was a spoiled little girl. I couldn't help myself. I needed a closer look. I knew my window was broken and if I jiggled it then pushed it would open easily. I did that then slid into the room barely making a sound.

I walked over to the crib slowly, shaking with anger. The baby was beautiful. She had a clump of red hair on her head and was so tiny. She had rosy cheeks and was kind of chunky. I reached down and touched her cheek gently. Smooth. This was my baby sister. The one who replaced me.

I picked up a picture by her crib. It was of her, Mom and Dad. Mom had her face up against the small little baby while Dad was kissing her fat cheek. The baby eyes were opened and I could see they were a bright green. The same color as mine. Or was.

They all looked so happy. They could care less about me! They didn't care if I was alive or dead. The minute they realize I was gone, they replaced me. I threw the picture hard against the wall. It shattered into a million pieces. I was just surprised that it didn't go through the wall. I walked over to the picture about to kick it when I noticed something.

There was a picture behind the happy family one. It was of me. Little human me. I was smiling and all but I could see the hurt in my green eyes. The hurt that my parents never loved me.

They still don't. I felt more tears fall from my eyes. I wanted to kill them. I really did. The anger was just to much to hold. I wanted them to pay and see what became of me. I was about to go downstairs and have a bloody fight with them when I heard a soft cry coming from the crib.

I walked over to the baby, looking down at the girl who my parents loved more then me. Her green eyes looked up at me. She broke into a toothless grin and reached out for me. It is so strange how this little girl was not scared of me even though I was the deadliest killer there was.

"I hate you." I hissed at the little girl. She laughed, grabbing hold of my hand. "Have fun with those parents who love you more." With that I ripped my hand out of her tight grip. I grabbed the old picture of me, putting it in my pocket then jumped out of my old life.


	2. The Werewolf

_**Please Review. I know its to soon to really say much but give me your thoughts and ideas and I will try to do what you ask. So don't forget to review! **_

Chapter 2

**Kellan**

Sometimes I wish I could be someone else. My life was not an easy one and it seemed to be getting harder by the minute. If this move wasn't the right thing for the pack then Caleb would take advantage of that. Being me sucked.

Who am I, you might ask? I am the leader of this pack of werewolves. My father was before me and when he died his wish was for me to take over. Only problem is I never wanted to be the leader. It's to much responsibility. To much work. I didn't want to be a werewolf in the first place so why on earth would I want to be the leader of this pack?

It was so hard to. I had people like Caleb who were always waiting for me to fail so he could take over. Or people like Mia who is so blinded by my position in the pack that she throws herself at me. It is enough to make me want to kill them all. But the biggest part of being the pack leader was making sure they weren't killed or expose themselves.

Which is why we moving to Bayville.

All because of one werewolf, Jayden Mandon.

He fell in love with some pretty girl we went to school with and screwed everything up. He told her his secret and surprisingly the girl was ok with it. Only problem was that a vampire found out about it and went to attack the girl. Jayden stopped it but he transformed in front of a bunch of people, unable to control himself, causing everyone in the town to know we were werewolves.

I remember that day so well. I remember feeling something was going wrong and telling the rest of the pack to help me find Jayden. I was the one who found him. He was in human form, standing in front of the girl he liked, Renee. She was on the floor, blood covering her neck and hands. She looked dizzy as she tried to keep her head up. I could smell the amount of blood radiating off of her.

In front of Jayden was what looked like a normal human being. A gorgeous human. She had curly brown hair that came up to her shoulder and large strange blue eyes, that were almost impossible to describe. Before I turned 13 I never notice anything odd about vampire eyes beside the amazing blue they were. Now that I was a werewolf I could see the blood red outline around the pupil.

The vampire had a vicious smile on her face that seemed to contradict her innocent appearance. "Come on dog!" She said taunting, she seemed to dance as she walked closer to Jayden. "Aren't you going to protect your little girlfriend?"

Jayden let out a growl. The people around them all took an involuntary step back. Oh no. I ran over to Jayden, going to stop him but it was to late. The vampire girl walked around Jayden, grabbing Renee. Renee let out a scream of pain as the vampire girl lowered her mouth to her neck.

This was all Jayden needed for him to lose control. He dropped to his knees and his whole body took on a form, spreading into something most humans couldn't. The humans witnessing this let out a scream of terror. They realized that all the things they thought weren't true, are real. Some ran away, some stayed memorized by what they were seeing.

Jayden took on the shape of an unnaturally large, white wolf. He growled running towards the vampire, who had thrown Renee to the floor. I had to stop this. But how? I never felt so hopeless. I ran towards Renee, picking her up from the floor. The fall had broken some bones and she was bleeding worse.

"Kellan?" She asked confused. I picked her up and walked away from Jayden and the vampire who were at the moment fighting.

"Jayden!" I yelled on the top of my lungs. The vampire and Jayden broke away from there fight, suddenly. Both there eyes fell on Renee, who was barely conscious. The vampire licked her lips, her eyes turned from blue to bright red.

"Jayden, stop fighting! Renee needs you. Your scaring people and Renee." I said. I could hear heavy breathing coming from Renee, as she started to sweat in my warm arms.

"But fighting is fun." The vampire said, Jayden went to take a bit out of her but she moved away to fast. The fight was about to start all over when a soft beautiful voice rang through our ears.

"Alexia?" The voice said. It sounded far away and faint. Obviously who ever was calling her was not around here. Probably she was really far. If not for my werewolf ears I would of never heard the sound. The vampire must have been Alexia the voice was calling.

"Coming!" She yelled. She turned her now blue eyes on Jayden, a wicked smile forming on her red lips. "Well my work here is done, have fun cleaning this mess up." The young vampire ran away from us then, faster then any human could.

Jayden crumpled to the floor, turning back to a human. He stood up, ignoring the cries from the crowd. He ran over to Renee, touching her black hair gently. Her eyes had shut and she barely moved but I could hear her heartbeat, still going strong. Us werewolf strongest sense was hearing.

"Let's go home, now!" I said, feeling a bunch of eyes on me and Jayden. It was clear that our secret was expose. There was a good amount of people in the crowd, a few I actually knew. They would go around telling people what they witness. We couldn't stay here.

So I had to make the decision to leave my home town and come here. My grandma lived in a town nearby called Bayville. She told me she loved it here and that it was fairly safe. I told the pack the next day we were leaving and literally had to drag Jayden away from Renee. Everyone is angry at Jayden. They were also mad at me for some odd reason. They felt like I should of stopped him, I guess. Right like I could stop the romantic fool Jayden.

"Kellan?" Mia asked walking over to me, her hips shaking ever so gently. Mia was beautiful. Even prettier then Keira, the other werewolf in our group. Mia with her chocolate brown eyes and beautiful long brown hair. Her perfect face and her perfect body. She was gorgeous and she threw herself at me. You think I be happy but I wasn't. I could never let myself get to close to her.

"What do you want Mia?" I asked sitting down on a nearby rock, my fingers going through my hair. We had been walking for a good hour and even being werewolves we were tired. We couldn't take any public transportation since we were now quite famous. Our car was out two since there was a crowd of angry neighbors and reports outside our home. We had to sneak into our home to get the stuff we needed for our long trip.

Mia fiddled with one of her long brown hair, nibbling on the end. "Why can't we _run_ there?"

I knew what she meant when she said run. She wanted to turn into a wolf but that was crazy and dangerous. "You know we can't." I said frustrated. Caleb didn't see eye to eye with me and was making some snorting sounds. He always wanted the opposite of what I wanted. If I wanted to eat, he wanted to drink. If I wanted to run, he wanted to hunt. He never made things easy. I could honestly say I dislike him. Even Mia could be annoying but other then that I loved the other two werewolves. Keira and Jayden were good kids. I would call them my friends.

"Why can't we?" Caleb asked, his voice sarcastic. "No one is around to see us."

I was at my boiling point, Caleb has been breathing down my neck since we left. I got up from my rock and got in Caleb's face. His brown eyes narrowed in anger. "Look Caleb." I said with authority I knew I had. Thanks to my old Dad. "I know you have a problem with me but you have to suck it up. Dad left me in charger not you. So what I say goes. No question."

Caleb let out a deep growl. I growled back, knowing hair was probably growing rapidly on my face. I felt my body become unbelievably hot and I felt something animal like crawl into me. I was going to change soon if I didn't control myself. Biting my cheek with sharp jagged teeth, I closed my eyes. Thinking about happier things and calming thought did the trick. My teeth and hair went back to normal. The animal in me curled into a ball, going to sleep.

"Whatever, Kapur." Caleb said my last name like it was poison. Maybe because the Kapur werewolves are the most powerful and legendary men to date. Caleb stepped away from me and walked down the trail. Mia flashed me a dazzling smile before following Caleb.

"I promise he isn't that bad, Kellan." Keira said, running to my side. Her golden eyes blazing with excitement and joy. Even in the worst times ever, Keira was always happy. You think she be miserable since she has no family or anyone to speak of but she wasn't. Keira was the only one Caleb actually got along with. They've meet at five and have been best friends ever since.

"His evil." I said, following Caleb with my eyes.

Jayden has been bitter and sarcastic since he left Renee, not the same easy going guy. He was mad at everyone, especially me, because we made him leave her. "That's what he said about you." He said, looking at his green surroundings.

I rolled my eyes, walking down the path. The closer we got to Bayville the more trees we saw. It would seem that Bayville was stuck in a large forest. I knew there was a beach somewhere since I could smell it but so far all I have seen is trees and green. Not that I mind. More room to run around as wolves unseen.

"All I am saying is that Caleb better watch it." I said to Jayden, knowing Caleb could hear me. Werewolves have great senses. Of course we are stronger in our wolf form.

I heard another one of Caleb's growl but other then that he said nothing. I felt like I won somehow which was stupid because knowing Caleb he would make me suffer for it. We walked on in silence, the only sound would be the birds around us and the crunch of branches under our feet.

I had to admit, I liked the quiet nature Bayville seemed to have. I was always a softy when it came down to that stuff. I was a werewolf. Part human, part wolf. It only seemed logical that I would find some happiness in nature. I was so enchanted by my surroundings that I nearly slammed into Mia, not noticing everyone stopped.

Mia of course had no problem with me hitting her. She turned around, smiling. "Watch it there Kellan, that's my butt." She said, winking. I felt sick. The only reason she was so over the top with her flirting was because I was the pack leader. It felt all wrong.

"Kellan get your head out the clouds, we're here." Jayden said, looking around him. We were still deep in the forest on the small little dirt path. Nothing looked like it changed.

"How do you know?" I asked, which was stupid. I should know where we were. I was the pack leader. Mia giggled at my stupidity, thinking it was cute or something. Caleb broke into a smile, which only made me want to bite his head off.

Keira pointed at a sign that was stuck into the ground, nearby a tree. It said _Bayville_ in big letters. I felt a red blush cross my face. Stupid, stupid me. "Oh." I said, not meeting Caleb's eyes. "Great. Follow me, I'll take you to Grandma Kapur." I walked in front of the pack, getting deeper into the green mess I loved.

"Hopefully we won't get lost." Caleb said under his breath. No matter how he said it, I would of heard it. I felt my hands clench into a fist, sharp nails poking into my palm. I thought calming thoughts to stop the change and my nails went back to being short and human.

We walked a little longer, not lost. I knew my way now that I was paying attention. Soon we got out of the forest and into real civilization. The town was on the small side. They had all the necessary stuff that normal towns had like restaurant, super markets, little stores and you know all the important stuff. There was even a couple of building that looked like a big shopping center or business. I don't know. But one building was completely destroyed and another one had a big whole in it. I wondered how that happened.

Grandma Kapur lived further into the town. The houses were all over by the forest, all of them spread out since there was so much land. I was heading in that direction when Jayden started complaining.

"It's so small and country like." Jayden said, looking around in disgust. I guess I can't blame him since he was a city boy most of his life, that and he would hate anywhere we went if Renee wasn't there.

"So? Its nice." I said, grinding my teeth. "There is enough space to run around and be the crazy wolves we are. We got everything we need and more. So shut up."

Jayden crossed his arms, pouting. "Well I think its ugly and smells." Caleb said, of course. "Out of all the places to hide you pick here? Is there even a school around? One that doesn't teach us how to milk a cow and which leaves not to use to wipe our ass with while taking a shit in the woods?"

I grabbed Caleb's shirt, giving him a little shake. It was a way to show him where he belonged in the pack. "Shut up. If none of you have anything nice to say then keep your big mouths shut."

I pushed Caleb away from me, daring anyone else to say something against me. Even if I hated every minute of being a werewolf and the leader I still wasn't going to let anyone talk shit. I was in charger like it or not. The wolf in me knew better to give anyone more power then me.

"Well can we at less get something to eat?" Keira asked. I let out a sigh of frustration.

"Fine, lets go eat." We headed for the nearest diner. It was a nice size place, that had an European theme going on, with there Greece pictures and Italian pictures. It didn't look dirty or anything. A decent place to eat. Besides every diner had meat and that was all my pack wanted.

"Hi table for five." I said to the pretty woman at the desk. She looked up at me and broke into a smile, one Mia always gives me.

"Oh sure, no problem." She said, turning an interesting shade of red. She gave me another look, before grabbing a bunch of menus in her arm. Mia took the opportunity to slip her arm through mine, possessively. Even though I didn't belong to Mia and I showed her that at every chance I got, she still thought us to be something we weren't. In her mind if I couldn't be hers, then I couldn't be anyone's.

When the pretty girl turned around her face fell to see the gorgeous Mia on my arm. I tried to pull out but Mia kept me in place. "Follow me." The girl said, miserably. It's not like I wanted to be with the girl but I was still peeved off with Mia for acting the way she did.

I ripped my arm out of hers and followed the girl to a table in the corner under a picture of England's Big Ben. "Thank you so much umm…" I looked at her nametag. "Lizzy." I smiled at her, trying to make up for Mia's behavior. It seemed to work since she smiled again and her whole face lights up.

She walked away, happily. The rest of the pack slides into the seats, both Mia and Caleb in a sour mood. We ordered about 7 burgers and other sides of meat. We were big eaters and any amount of meat satisfied us. Even the girls frowned at salads and fruits. The waiter watched in horror as we devoured all the food he placed in front of us.

What can I say, we're animals.

After all the food was gone, we leaned back in our seats to relax. Sadly not all of us understood that it was relaxing time. "I want to go back." Jayden said, crossing his arms as he stared at every single one of us. His eyes however lingered on me.

"Jay you know that's impossible." I said softly, tired of these pointless conversations.

"Renee needs me!" Jayden said, nearly jumping over the table to strangle me. Keira put a little hand on Jayden's shoulder. It looked nice but I knew it was just her way of saying "Don't change or else."

"Renee will be fine I'm sure." Mia said, playing with her straw in her soda.

"But what about that vampire?" Jayden asked. He was slowly losing it. His face becoming hairier by the moment. Just the thought drove him mad. "That she-devil could still be there! After Renee! I'm going back."

"Well that's what you get for falling for the wrong species. You got to stick with your own kind." Mia said unhelpful as always. I wanted to seriously give her a good kick to the face but that would be just wrong.

"Mia quiet!" I shouted, knowing Caleb was enjoying every minute of this. "Jayden I assure you that the vampire isn't there. To save her, yourself and the pack its best for now to just stay away for now."

"Promise I'll see her someday." Jayden said, relaxing. It was a simple enough promise. One I possibly could keep. Hopefully.

"I promise now everyone just calm down." I said, pulling out some crumpled money from my pocket. I flung it on the table and stood up. Everyone followed me, like always. After we paid, we headed straight for Grandma Kapur home. The house was on the large side and had plenty of space. The neighbors were far like most houses and the woods were behind it. The house was white as could be with a yellow door . On the wrap around porch was my Grandmother.

She was a small woman, with white hair that went down her back. Her golden eyes saw everything that was happening and she was always sweet to everyone. Even people who didn't deserve any kindness. Like Caleb. Grandma use to turn into a wolf but with her age she barely does it and doesn't have the energy to do so.

"Kellan?" Grandma asked, putting down her cup. I smiled, happy to be with the woman who I could remember being amazing. I ran over to her, wrapping my arms around her. Her body was small and frail. It was hard to imagine her being a werewolf.

"Hi Grandma. Got anything cooking?" I asked. The old saying was true, Grandmas cook best.

She pinched my cheek, smiling bright. "You werewolves sure know how to eat. I'm sorry but I didn't cook anything yet. Why don't you stop thinking about your stomach and introduce me to your friends."

I did as she told me, hating having to say Caleb's name. Grandma noticed my anger towards Caleb and frowned. That woman saw everything. "Well now, nice to meet you all." Grandma said, smiling. "Why don't I show you your rooms."

Grandma gave us the tour of her large house before letting us go to our rooms to unpack. I put my small bag on my bed, looking out the window. The forest was so close and inviting. Why would I want to stay indoors when I could go out. I opened the window up, cold northern air hitting my face. I flung myself outside the window, landing gracefully on the ground. My legs throbbed a little since my room was on the second floor but other then that I was fine.

I ran into the woods, letting myself get lost. I jumped in the air and felt my body transform. It was like your body was nothing but clay and I could take the shape of anything I wanted. My body felt tingly and hot, my bones and skin changing. When I landed on the leaves covered floor, I was no longer human but a wolf. It felt amazing, I could honestly say. I felt so free and empowering. My mind stop thinking human thoughts and worries. I was going to enjoy these woods.


	3. The Night At the Beach

_**Please Review! It makes me want to write when I see people actually care.**_

Chapter 3

_Jade_

"Where have you been?" Asked Zoey, as I kicked open the door. Zoey was the only one in the parlor, I couldn't hear anybody in the house besides her and me. I walked around the couch, seeing a book in Zoey's lap.

I threw my jacket on the floor, jumping onto the couch. I never minded Zoey, she was always nice, well most of the time she was. If no one touched her Jake then she could be an angel. One that in enjoys killing people for there blood.

"No where." I said, grabbing the book out of her hand. I read the cover and almost laughed. It was a mushy Nicholas Sparks book, _The Last Song._ Love stories always left me feeling sick. They were just so unrealistic. Ok maybe for a human it wasn't but for me it was nearly impossible. How can a monster like me, who only cares about blood and my next meal, love? It's just doesn't happen. Unless your like Zoey and Jake, apparently.

"Why are you reading this human trash?" I asked, throwing the book at her. Zoey caught it, cradling it in her arms as if she was protecting it from my words.

"It's not trash, its literature." Zoey said, holding the book a little to hard. Her fingers indenting in the pages.

"Literature?" I asked, shaking my head. "You don't know literature. Classics like Shakespeare are literature, not this book."

Zoey snorted, everyone knew my feelings on love. I didn't make it private. "Shakespeare is as romantic as _The Last Song_. Did you forget _Romeo and Juliet_?" She said, getting up as graceful as a ballerina. She walked over to the fireplace, putting the book there.

"Nope, Shakespeare is tragic. Love caused them to die. That has a great lesson behind it and is a good reading. Not that shit." I said. "You only like that book because of your silly love for Jake."

Zoey turned around, narrowing her eyes. I touched a sensitive spot. "No one is ever going to love you with that attitude, Jade." She said, before leaving me alone in the parlor.

I frowned at her back. So what? Why should I care I if I was unlovable. I knew that, Mom and Dad made that very clear. Angry and frustrated I left the house. Why would I want to be stuck indoors to wallow in my own self misery.

Walking out the house, I head towards the beach that was a short walk from the house. I walk to the beach slowly, in no rush. My thoughts kept going back to that stupid baby, my sister. They loved her, but they could careless about there missing daughter. Where was the justice. I have come to realize that love and happiness were nothing but a fairytale, stories told to children to make them feel better.

When I got to the beach I had lost it, drowning in my own misery. I sat down on the cold sand and looked out at the dark ocean. There was no hope for me. I was stuck as a monster, an unlovable one at that. I wrapped my arms around my legs, dropping my head in my arms. Hot, bloody tears fell down my cheek, just proof of the horrible thing I became. Vampires tears were blood, the very thing we crave.

I don't know how long I sat there crying but it must have been a while. I would of stayed there longer if I didn't hear the snaps of twigs behind me in the forest. My head shot up and I jumped to my feet, ready to fight like always. I felt a hiss building in my throat. I didn't like being caught in a weak moment. The person making the noise stepped out from behind the trees. The moment he did a strange scent came rushing towards me. He smelled…odd. Not like any other human. They usually smelled somewhere between steak and cookies, but not this guy. He smelled like woods or a nice perfume. Not eatable, which was beyond weird.

He was gorgeous too. He had curly brown hair that framed his beautiful face. It was hard to see his features in this dark, even for my eyes. I could see that his eyes were golden but it was hard to figure out anything else. His skin was a light tan color, like he might be Spanish or something. He was a huge guy, his muscles look like they were going to burst out his shirt but what I noticed most was the way his shoulders sagged, as if he was miserable to.

"Sorry." He mumbled. He was paying as much attention to me as I was to him. We saw each other as a threat, something off about the both of us. Like me though he seemed unsure what was wrong. I just couldn't come up with a reasonable answer for his odd smell. Maybe I was losing it.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, controlling myself. I didn't want to expose myself to this guy, especially when I couldn't understand him. I always depended on my enhance senses that it was weird when they didn't help me.

"Looking at the ocean." He said, his voice husky. "Is that a crime here?"

I fought back the urge to shred his throat into pieces. I wonder if he noticed how dangerous I was. Did he know how easily I could kill him? Humans noticed that sometimes when they looked into my eyes or teeth to long.

"Watch it." I said, through clenched teeth. Surprisingly instead of running away the boy actually sat down next to me.

He must have been crazy if he sit next to someone like me. His smell wasn't the only thing wrong with him. "Look I am sorry for being nasty its just I have been having a bad day." He said, putting his face in his hands.

I was so out of my element. I was use to humans running away from me, screaming and crying. They didn't sit next to me and tell me there life stories. It just didn't happen that way. I was unsure how to behave. I never felt so…human.

"Aren't all days bad?" I finally say after an awkward silence. Why not act human for one night. It won't kill me.

The boy lifted his head from his hands, looking at me. He was just to close for comfort. "Yeah. They are." He said, softly. "My name is Kellan."

"Jade." I said. This was just to unreal. I kept my eyes on the dark ocean, unable to stare into those strange golden eyes. Something was tugging at me, telling me something was wrong about this Kellan. I felt the strange need to run away. No human made me feel that way. I was a vampire I ate them not run.

"I hate people." Kellan said, looking at his feet. What was wrong with this picture, a vampire talking to her prey. Just something was off and it wasn't just this Kellan guy. Yes his smell was off and he didn't run from me but that wasn't the only problem. The other issue I was having was that I was still sitting here, having a conversation with this guy. The last time I talked to a human like this I was one of them. I can't talk with humans, there scents drive me to crazy to control myself.

But not Kellan.

"People hurt." I said to my shock. "So you have to hurt them back."

Kellan seemed unbothered about us talking like this. It was as if he talked like this to everyone he meets. "I wish it was that easy but I can't hurt the people who bother me."

I bit my lip, nervous. Oh what the hell, I give up. For one night I wouldn't act like a monster I was. I would be the human that I was ripped from. "How come?"

I guess all Kellan wanted to do was talk about his problem since he totally spilled his heart to me. "I am kind of the leader of my group of friends. I have to help them and be there for them but they drive me crazy. All I want to do is run away from them all and just be me." He said, looking out at the ocean. I never realized how little we made eye contact, it was as if the only way we could keep talking like this was by pretending we weren't discussing it with each other.

"So why don't you run away?" I asked, remembering how I always ran away from things I hated, the only thing I couldn't run from was me being a vampire

"Because I can't run from my reasonability forever." He said simply. "They will find me."

"At less they would come looking for you." I put my hand over my mouth, shocked at what I said. I never talk about my parents or my dark past. Not even with my clan, yet here I was telling this totally stranger who made me feel like something was wrong.

"What do you mean?" Kellan asked, looking at the side of my face. I dug my hands into the sand, pulling out shells and rocks.

"My parents don't love me. I have been missing for a long time and today I decide to visit them only to see they had another kid." I might as well tell him everything. It didn't matter, if anything I'll just kill him. Sad how killing seemed like nothing to me.

Kellan's golden eyes looked so sad and miserable, even I felt bad just for telling him. "Why did you go missing?"

"I ran away." It was more like taken away but I could honestly say that I wasn't sad when Jake told me I couldn't see my parents ever again. I knew they wouldn't miss me yet I was still horrified that they forgot me so quickly.

"Oh." It became quiet as we stared at the ocean, watching the dark waves crash against the sand. I didn't mind the quiet, quiet was safe. If only it could last forever. "I'm sorry for dumping all this stuff on you. You have your own problems to worry about."

"It's ok." I said. Strangely it was. Talking about my problems with a stranger was easier then talking about it with someone I know. Yes I was confuse as could be but at less I felt relieved. Even when he told me his problems I felt ok. Like I wasn't a monster.

Kellan got up, out of nowhere, walking towards the dark ocean. "What are you doing?" I asked as he pulled his shirt off. His chest was amazing, made out of pure muscle. I never found humans attractive yet I was amazed by him. He wasn't a normal human.

"What does it look like?" He asked, flashing me a white beautiful smile. "I'm going for a swim. Care to join me?"

I was unsure what I should do once more. This was all to new, even if I was human this would be strange to me. Being a vampire made it feel like I crossed boarder lines.

I stood up, knowing that it didn't matter what I did since I was going to be human for just this night. I pulled off my shirt and tight jeans. Kellan's mouth dropped open and he tried his best not to stare at my body. I was not ashamed of my body since I turned into a vampire. Sometimes I even used it to draw human men to me for dinner.

I jumped into the water, loving how delicious it felt against my cold skin. The water was freezing cold I know but my body didn't feel it. I looked around the sea floor, some fish were swimming around far from me and the sand was disturbed by my jump. I turned around to see Kellan under the water to, his golden eyes staring back at me. I felt something I couldn't explain spread through my body.

It was as if my dead, cold heart actually started beating. I never felt less like a monster. I blinked, still staring into his golden eyes. Kellan broke the trance by going up to the surface for air. Oh shit. I forgot not to stay underwater to long, being a vampire I could stay underwater for a long, long time. Hopefully I didn't expose myself.

I swam to the surface, coming face to face with him. He was so close that his breath was mingling with mine and I could feel the heat radiating from his body. His golden eyes staring into my blue vampire eyes.

Kellan face changed, his eyes narrowing. "What color is your eyes?" He asked, his voice changing from friendly to hostile. Something was wrong, my eyes troubled him. That was a normal human reaction but he didn't look like he was going to run but instead beat the shit out of me.

I backed away, feeling empty. "They change." I said, matching his tone. "Sometimes there blue or sometimes there brown. Why?"

Kellan relaxed a little, not looking in my eyes. It was as if he saw something in them that no one else did. I started feeling uneasy. He was about to say something but a sound of someone running towards us stopped him from saying anything.

Noah slowed down when he got closer to the beach. He walked through the trees, a smile playing on his lips. The moment he saw me and Kellan, both semi naked in the water, his smile turned into a frown.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked, vicious. Kellan didn't look to happy about Noah being here, if I didn't know better I think he looked sort of dangerous. Which was stupid since no human was dangerous.

"Who's he?" Kellan asked. He sounded a little possessive, that was funny. No one wanted a vampire to belong to them.

"I should be asking that same question!" Noah yelled. He walked towards us and I could see his face changing, his eyes slowly turning red. He was really going to kill this guy because we were swimming and JUST swimming.

I got out the water, meeting Noah half way. I grab him by his shoulder, pushing him as gently as I could. If I did it with my normal strength then he would fly back into the woods. "Shut up Noah." I said, my voice cruel to my own ears. Kellan must be scared now. "What I do is my own business. I don't explain myself to you."

"Jade," Noah said through clenched teeth, I could see a blood bath coming on.

"Go away Noah. Go!" I shouted, kicking him. Noah frowned at Kellan then at me before retrieving to the woods. I could tell though he was still there. I ignored him, turning back to Kellan.

He didn't look scared at all, in fact he looked like he was trying to control himself. What was going on here? What was wrong with this guy! He was not normal. Nothing about him was. "I'm sorry about that." I said.

Kellan shakes his head, his wet curls sticking to his forehead. "Your boyfriend."

He didn't say it like a question, it was a statement. For some reason this really bothered me. "No. His not. That would be one of my best friend. Can't a girl be friends with a boy?"

He smiled at me, as if I was forgiven now that I wasn't nothing to Noah. "Of course. We're friends."

I was thrown back by that. Friends? Us? I was friends with a…human? "We're not friends." I said, stunned. I was still aware of the fact that Noah was waiting for me, listening. This only made it worse.

Kellan didn't seemed hurt by my comment. He leaned close to my face, his strange, uneatable scent engulfing me. "So you go swimming in your underwear with strangers."

"Yes." I said, smiling. "I don't know you."

Kellan cheek pressed against mine as he went to whisper something in my ear. I don't feel different temperatures or anything yet I felt how hot Kellan's face was. His body was so hot that my unfeeling hard skin felt it, like the sun was against my cheek. That was not human like. "After our talk before our swim I think we would be friends. Do you mind?"

"No." I said, pulling away from him like he was radioactive. Kellan flashed me again one of his smiles, an ear to ear smile that could brighten a room.

"Good, well I should get going." He said, pulling his shirt back over his damp body. "Nice meeting you Jade. Thanks for listening."

"Your welcome." I pulled my shirt and jeans over my body as he walked away from me, heading back to the woods. It was like he was never there. My clothes felt disgusting on my skin, clinging to me but besides that I felt wonderful. I haven't carried a conversation with another human in what felt like forever. To finally meet someone I could talk to made me feel so changed. As if I was no longer a monster.

"Now tell me what that was all about." Noah said, reminding me of what I was. It was crazy how one minute I felt so beautiful and the next I was back to where I started. Angry at Noah for bringing me down, I stormed away from him.

"It was nothing you big idiot." I said, walking through the forest. Noah followed close behind me, not giving up.

"I might have the tendency to do idiotic stuff but this time something was up." Noah said, he grabbed me by my shoulder, pushing me hard against the tree, almost breaking it in half. Noah's eyes narrowed as he stared at me. His body was pressed against mine but unlike Kellan I felt no body heat or anything coming from him.

"Jade, listen to me!" Noah said, shaking me. I felt a hiss come out and my vampire inside of me coming to the surface. "Who was that guy?"

"It's none of your business!" I shouted back, pulling my leg up to kick him, but it was pointless. He had me to tight. I changed my strategy. Noah looked surprised then happy when I wrapped my arms around his neck. He probably thought I was being seductive but he was so wrong. I tighten my arm till Noah turned purple. When I knew he was suffering I let him go. I could strangle him all day but it wouldn't kill Noah, just make him uncomfortable.

Noah backed away from me, pissed off. "I was just trying to help." He said. I could hear the sounds of a human, hiking around the forest, enjoying the night air. The human was completely unaware of the two angry vampires arguing. I could hear his blood rush and his heart beat. My mouth watered but I did my best to ignore him. Noah seemed to be doing the same thing I was. "Jade do you know anything about that guy you were talking to?"

I heard whistling, the human was whistling. "I know enough." I said, toning the stupid human out.

"Really?" Noah asked, his lips curling. "Because something was off about him. His scent wasn't human and he didn't act like one either. He was not our prey, so what is he?"

Frustrated I ripped a heavy branch from the tree behind me, throwing it in Noah's direction. He dodged it but I might as well of hit him, from the look on his face I was as good as dead.

"You know what I think redhead." Noah said. "I think your becoming a softy, your trying to be human." He laughed, pleased with himself. "Who wants to prey?"

Telling the truth to Noah was out of the question. He never understand me, he would probably use what I told him against me forever. So instead I defended myself like any good vampire would. I crouched into a fighting stance, hissing. "Why on earth would I want to be prey?"

"Your saying you don't want to be human?" Noah asked, amused. I nodded my head, sending curly red hair flying all over the place. A cruel smile crossed Noah's face, making me feel uneasy. "Then go get that human that is running around the woods." I liked being human and sweet, I didn't want to lose it right away.

"I'm not thirsty." I lied. I didn't have enough to drink before I heard Anthony screaming for me about his dead lover. Noah noticed this, laughing.

"Come on human-lover." Noah said, running at an inhuman speed towards the human. I followed, unsure if I should stop him or help him. We reached the human quickly. He was an older man, a father most likely. He seemed happy and full of life as he sang a merry song about nature. I couldn't kill him. I just couldn't.

Noah pounced on the man in a smooth jump. He pinned the man to the floor, laughing the whole time. Panic crossed the man's face as he looked up at Noah's blood, red eyes. He screamed and begged, saying he had two daughters at home with no wife. He tried to fight but even though he was a big, strong man it was nothing for Noah. He realized slowly we were not normal teenage kids.

"Do it Jade." Noah said, ignoring the cry of protest from the man. "If you kill him then it prove that whatever happened with that weird guy was nothing and your not a human lover. If you don't your not one of us."

I looked into the man's panicked, brown eyes. I didn't want to kill him, I couldn't take a father from those girls. He was so happy before, how could I kill him. "Please, let me get back to my girls." The human said, his tears stopping.

I was so confused. I liked the way I felt around Kellan, so human and normal. I wanted to stay like that but if I did then I be kicked out my clan for sure. They were cold hearted killers and they didn't want no human sympathizer around them. Besides my throat was killing from being around his sweet scent, I needed blood. I couldn't deny who I was, a monster.

"I am so sorry." I said. The man let out a cry as I jumped on top of him, feeling my teeth grow. I got lost in my need for blood. I stuck my fangs into his neck, letting his sweet life come into my hungry body. I drank till he was completely drained.

I back away from the man, feeling horrible. Noah obviously didn't feel the same. He patted me on the back, proud. "Good job Jade." He said, smiling. "You proved me wrong. Lets get going now, Jake will be angry if we don't get home soon. You know how he gets about missing school."

I nodded but when Noah ran away towards our home I stayed in place. I touched the man's face, smearing blood all over it. I felt like crying again. Before I knew what I was doing I fished through his pocket, pulling out his wallet. The moment I opened it I came face to face with two beautiful young girls, his daughters.

I put the wallet in my pocket, promising myself to pay these girls a visit. It was the less I could do after killing there father. Sometimes I hated myself.


	4. Finding Red

_**Please don't forget to review**** I will write more quicker and it would be amazing to see that people care enough to review.**_

Chapter 4

**Kellan **

I laid down on my bed, staring at the white ceiling. I snuck back into the house successful, the sounds of everyone snoring or breathing heavy told me that they were asleep. Good. I didn't want to explain to them what happened down at the beach. I wasn't even sure about it myself.

Something was wrong with that Jade girl. I just couldn't figure it out. I had been staring at her from the woods the moment her foot touched the cold sand. She walked slowly and careful as if unsure if she was welcomed there. Even though she was just some girl she radiated the feeling of death and danger. I felt that from people- if you could really call them that- before.

I was about to attack her when she fell to the floor, crying. No bloodsucker would cry like that, they were evil and felt nothing. So maybe she was not a vampire? Maybe she was just a peculiar girl? That didn't explain the way she moved or the scent coming off of her but I instantly felt no trouble.

Her shoulders were shaking hard and I could hear the sob coming from her small body, her long curly red hair surrounding her body like blood. I let her cry for a while, watching. If she was a vampire she would of known I was there. They were always alert, waiting for a fight. This girl didn't.

After a while though I felt bad about spying on a girl who was having a hard time. Turning around was probably a wrong idea, or maybe a good one? I don't know yet but I do know that I turning around to sharply was not a smart thing to do since I broke a branch very loudly. The moment I did I knew I was busted, I stepped out the woods so it looked like I was going this direction all along.

Jade had jumped up, furious. Right then she looked like a vampire, ready to fight me. But then she relaxed, something a vampire would of never done. Confusion took the place of rage and I had the opportunity to actually look at her.

She was drop dead gorgeous, the most beautiful girl I ever seen in my life. She made Mia look dull compared to her. She looked like a princess from a Disney movie. She had long, curly blood red hair that the wind kept playing with and almond shaped eyes. The color I was not so sure about, everything was to dark and she kept looking away as if avoiding eye contact. Her lips were full and red like her hair. Her skin was creamy white, that looked like a models skin, so very perfect. Her body was…I won't get into that one.

For some reason her beauty and the vulnerability of her crying in front of me put all my defensives down. We just stared at each other, confused as can be. She was not normal, my nose and brain told me that. There was something wrong with her, something vampirish. But no vampire acted the way she did.

After a while of us just standing there I said "Sorry." Somehow that word sparked a whole conversation where I opened myself up to her, talking about my troubles with being pack leader. Of course I didn't give up to much information and even when she told me her problems she held back on some details.

For some reason I connected with this strange girl I stumbled across. I know I shouldn't feel anything towards this girl, she was human. Human and werewolf relationship were pretty ugly. Look at Jayden and Renee. But Jade was a weird human. Everything about her was wrong. When I looked to her eyes and saw a flash of pure blue I doubted she was human but then she open her mouth and all second thoughts would vanish into thin air. Jade was human but there was so many things that was not normal about her.

I rolled over in my bed, now looking at the chipped white walls. I just couldn't get her out of my mind. She was like some annoying song that got stuck in your head for the whole day and no matter what you did you couldn't get it out. No amount of hitting your head against a wall or thinking about another song would get it out.

The problem with me thinking about Jade was that I wasn't allowed to think about her, at all. I had to focus on the pack. There could be vampires anywhere, ready to attack. The one who forced Jayden to blow his cover could be tracking us. I had to worry about keeping this pack alive and not about some girl with beautiful red hair that flowed in the wind like a flag.

Besides there was that boy that she called Noah. He obviously had a thing for her, so whatever. I shut my eyes tight, thinking about other things. Slowly my mind started to wonder about other issues like what was Caleb's problem and why did my father die so young and what was so great about Renee that drove Jayden crazy and why was that dog sniffing his friends butt?

Soon I felt myself fall into that delicious sleepy feel. The one you get right before you pass out. As I was getting closer and closer to sleep another thought crossed my head. What was the beautiful Jade doing right now?

There it was again that song, humming through my brain, refusing to get out.

…

I woke up the next morning to the sun shinning brightly on my face. The window was right next to my head and I was starting to realize the problem with that. I couldn't go back to sleep with that bright ass light in my eyes. Even with my eyes closed it still wasn't dark enough.

Frustrated I flung off my blanket, getting up. I passed the clock on the way down to the kitchen and was not happy to see it was 7 o'clock. Wonderful. When I got into the old fashion kitchen I was surprised to see I wasn't the only one up. Grandma was by the counter, making coffee, looking happy and well rested. Jayden not so much. His head was on the table and he looked positively dead.

"The sun?" I asked, patting his back. He groaned, barely able to get his head up.

"Why is the sun up this early?" He asked, barely listening to the words coming out of his mouth. "It nearly blinded me awake."

Grandma rolled her eyes, putting a mug in front of Jayden. "You boys are so lazy." She said, going back to the coffee maker to make me some. "Your willing to sleep your whole life away. What a waste."

I smiled, Grandma hated wasting anything. As I waited patiently for my coffee my thoughts turned back to Jade. The beautiful, strange red head. I wish I just forget about her but I guess my mind had other ideas. Before I knew what I was doing I turned to Jayden.

"Did you ever stop thinking about Renee?" I managed to surprise him to the point where he was chocking on his coffee. He put the mug down quickly, grabbing his throat as the hot liquid burned on its way down. I pounded his back while Grandma laughed. Everyone avoided the subject of Renee, she was something conceder a problem. If it wasn't for Jayden and Renee we be in the comfort of our home and not being woken up by the sun in our face. It was an unspoken rule to just forget about Renee.

But out of everyone I could possible talk about Jade it was Jayden. The only other person I would even think about talking about her with was Keira but even she wouldn't understand. Everything was a joke to her. Jayden couldn't stop thinking about Renee so maybe he understand what was happening here.

"Renee?" Jayden asked when he was done chocking to death. "You want to know about Renee?"

I smiled at Grandma as she gave me my coffee, god knows I needed it right now. "Yes I do." I said, taking a sip of the coffee. Grandma sat down next to Jayden, picking up a book that laid flat on the table. I knew she wasn't going to read. Grandma was a nosy old lady.

"Why?" Jayden asked, fiddling with the mug's handle.

I didn't want to tell him everything that happened last night, it just wasn't worth talking about when I wasn't even sure what was going on. Jade was a mystery to me, I wanted to keep her a secret as long as possible.

"No reason." I said, crossing my arms. I used my pack leader voice, knowing that it would keep Jayden from asking any more questions. Being leader came with its perks.

"Alright then." Jayden said slowly. I didn't like the suspicious look he gave me but I said nothing about it. "Renee was something else. Every moment of my life I thought about her, nothing I did or tried to do made me stop thinking of her. Even when I tried to stop my feelings for her I couldn't."

Jayden looked down in his cup. He looked miserable and I felt terrible for bring up Renee. I was the one that made him leave her now I was making him talk about her. That was cruel on my part. I was about to apologies when the door opened.

Keira stood in the doorframe, smiling like crazy. She skipped over to the fridge, opening it up wide. "Good morning!" She cried. "Isn't it a beautiful day?"

"At less someone is sane." Grandma said as she got up, heading towards the living room.

"Why are you so damn happy K?" I asked, taking Grandma's now empty seat. I took a quick glance at Jayden, he was still upset. All because I couldn't think straight. I blame Jade.

"Because." Keira said, shocked that I didn't know why. I guess she thought it was obvious enough. "It's a beautiful morning and I'm going to the woods."

I straighten my back, going into alpha male mode. "Care to tell this packs leader why your going to the woods?"

Keira raised her eyebrow. She pulled out the orange juice, shutting the door with her butt. "Please Kellan." She said, drinking from the carton. Thankful Grandma wasn't here or she would beat her down for doing that. "I known you since you were a little 10 year old boy following your daddy around. That leader crap may work on Mia and Caleb but it doesn't work on me."

I smiled, it was true. I knew I should do something to show I was leader and she should listen to me but I honestly could careless. As long as Caleb knew I was in charge then I could let Keira walk all over me. "Whatever." I said, drinking the last drop of my coffee. "Just don't make a habit of it. We start school tomorrow and of course don't expose yourself."

Keira wrapped her arms around me and gave me a big kiss on my cheek. If Mia did the same thing I might have jumped away but Keira was like my little sister, unlike Mia she wasn't always sexually harassing me. "I love you Kellan Wellan!"

"Wellan?" Jayden asked, getting out of his sour mood I put him in.

"I like it." Keira said, giggling. "Has a nice ring to it. Say it with me, Kellan Wellan." She threw out the empty carton. With her back to us Jayden and I started rolling our eyes, laughing at Keira.

"I hear that." She said, turning around quickly.

"Jayden don't be mean to Keira Weira." I said, laughing with Jayden till Keira threw us a nasty look.

"Bite me." She said before saying goodbye and heading out towards the woods. Being in my wolf form sounded wonderful and I would of join Keira but I had bigger things on my mind that I needed to take care of. Something that wouldn't go away.

"I got to go Jayden. Behave." I put my cup in the sink and grabbed my coat off the hook close to the table.

"Where you going?"

I didn't even bother telling him. They didn't need to know my every move. I left the house and walked towards the town. I was unsure where to find Jade, hell I wasn't even sure she was real. She came into my life and left so quickly it could be easily my imagination. Nah, she was to beautiful for that. As I walked through town I thought about Jade. I know I wasn't suppose to be anything more then a friend with a human but I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I should be at home with Grandma or better yet running around like an animal with Keira. What was so special about Jade that made me run around town, looking for just a trace of her.

A strange scent filled my nose, pulling me out of my deep thoughts. I was surrounded by humans who smelled like cheap perfume and deodorant. Some really nasty smells came from them sometimes to but there was another smell. A beautiful, sweet scent. It was like the smell of rain or the smell of a bunch roses or the smell of my Grandma's cooking or maybe all of them mixed together.

I searched around the sidewalk for the source of the smell and saw a flash of red hair. Red hair that was long, curly and looked like blood. I knew that hair anywhere even though I only saw her once and it was to dark to see even her eyes.

She stood beside two young blondes, one boy one a girl. They were all talking to one another, ignoring everyone around them and they were all noticeable going to school from the backpacks they had but I didn't care. I wanted to talk to this girl and figure out what the hell was going on.

"Jade!" I called, trying to get passed a group of teenagers that wouldn't move out of my way. "Jade!" The blonds and Jade turned around sharply, all of them wearing sunglasses.

Jade said something to her friend that I could barely hear over the noise of the teenagers in front of me. She pulled away sharply from her friends and into an ally way that led to a park. Confused I followed her, finally getting passed those annoying teenagers.

The ally was dark even though the sun was bright, it was like another world. The only thing shinning was Jade's red hair. She stopped in the middle of the ally, turning around to face me. She lowered her sunglasses, her forehead wrinkled in frustration.

"What are you doing Kellan?" She asked, her voice high and unsettling but still beautiful. It echoed off the walls.

"You remember my name. That's a good sign." I said, smiling at her while I took a step closer. Her mouth twitched like she wanted to smile but didn't want to show any amount of amusement or joy.

"No its not." She said, taking a step closer to me. Slowly we were meeting in the middle of the ally. She was so close I could touch her. Her red hair blew in my face from the strong wind and I could smell that unearthly scent that just seemed to radiate from her body. How was she human?

"You know you have a way of getting stuck in a boy's head." I said, lowering my voice like it was some great secret I couldn't share with anyone else, which in some ways is true.

Jade bit her lip looking unbelievable beautiful by the simplest motion. "You do too." She shut her mouth like the words slipped. I couldn't help but give her a large goofy smile. Jade's face changed quickly, she stepped back.

"I got to go to school." She said, sounding dizzy and thrown off. I step forward to be close to her again.

"School?" I said, trying to understand the mystery of Jade. "You go to school?"

"Why do you sound so surprised?" She asked, walking away from me. I followed her not wanting to end this conversation so soon. We exit the ally and headed towards the park which was completely empty.

"I don't know." I said, sitting on one of the swings. Jade stood up beside me, not tempted by the joys the swings had to offer her. "You just don't seem like a school girl."

Jade smiled a little but I couldn't tell if it was a genuine smile with her glasses still on. I wonder what color her eyes are. I never seen them clearly before, in the dark they resembled some shade of blue or light color but other then that I wasn't sure. "Well I am." She said, sliding her backpack off her shoulder. It landed on the woodchips by her side. "Aren't you going to school?"

"Maybe." I said even though I knew for a fact the pack and I were all going. "I hate school."

"Really?" Jade said, crossing her arms. "Why? To many letters and numbers involved."

Ok so she had jokes. That was something new about the unknown girl I could not stop thinking about. "Funny." I said, kicking the ground hard so I could get some speed on my swing. "You know some guys don't find sarcasm attractive in a woman."

"Really?" She sounded like she could careless what men thought about her. That was surprisingly new. Girls like Mia craved men attention, they cared to much what boys thought about them.

"Yep." I said, giving another push. It was becoming hard to look at Jade, she was passing by like a blur. "But lucky for you, I'm not one of those guys."

She looked at a bunch of teenagers passing by the park heading towards school. I could tell from the way she refuse to look at me and the way her jaw clenched that she was not happy about being called attractive by me. I wondered why.

"Great." She said, pushing her red hair behind her ear. "Look Kellan it was nice talking and all but I'm going to be late."

I jumped out my swing seat in midair, landing gracefully in front of Jade. Her mouth opened slightly and I was sure her eyes were widen, I couldn't really know with those sunglasses on. A normal human would of stumbled a little from that jump and couldn't land as nicely like I did but I was a werewolf and it enabled me to do things that were out of human reach.

"Could I see you again possible?" I asked. Jade closed her mouth tight and looked at her hands.

"Kellan your sweet and all but I am not a good person to be friends with." She said the words I was suppose to say being who I was. I couldn't be with a human but if I could careless why should she.

"Good to know, me too but that wasn't my question." I said, knowing if Mia saw me now she probably tackle Jade. If anyone from my pack saw me right now they wouldn't be happy with me at all.

"Maybe." She said, moving away from me just as graceful as I could be. I was about to say something when I felt something strange go through me. Some horror filled me and I knew something was wrong. The last time I felt like this Jayden was in trouble. Someone in my pack was in danger and it was my job to find out.

"Bye Jade." I said, running away from her.

"Kellan I-" She stopped talking and I could hear her walk in the opposite direction. I had no time to care, I had to get home and quick. When I threw open the doors to Grandma's the scent of blood filled my nose. On the couch was Keira, bleeding from a bunch of deep cuts on her neck and face. She was pale and barely kept her eyes open. Caleb held her tight against his chest, ignoring the blood on his white shirt. This was his best friend that was hurt.

Mia, Jayden and Grandma looked up at me when I entered the room. They all had rage and tears in there eyes. "What happened?" I asked, my voice shaking with anger. I cursed myself for looking for Jade instead of being where I belonged.

Caleb looked up at me, his eyes looked a lot like our other friends but his had accusation in them to. Whatever happened here he was going to blame it on me for bad leadership. Right now I could careless about Caleb. The only thing that matter was Keira.

"A vampire attacked her while she was in the woods." Jayden explained in a miserable voice. "She just transformed back to human form when two vampires jumped her. They left her alive probably as a message for you."

"And what message would that be?" I shouted.

"My dear grandson." Grandma said calmly. "They want war."

"If war is what they want, war is what there going to get." I said, filled with anger and hate. Those bloodsuckers will pay for what they did Keira. They were going to pay with there own blood.


End file.
